Hope
by Kalliope Adhara
Summary: ONESHOT - Lily no soporta que el mundo se derrumbe entre ataques de mortífagos y muertes inocentes. Quiere acabar con toda esta locura. Quiere luchar. Y sabe que, mientras ellos la acompañen, aún hay esperanza. Lily/James - Reto Hogwarts en la I Guerra


_**Disclaimer:** nada de lo que reconozcáis es mío. Bueno, quizás Sirius..._

* * *

Lily recuerda que cuando entró en Hogwarts las lechuzas que llegaban por la mañana solían ser señal de alegría. La mayoría eran cartas de casa, a veces con cajas de dulces, a veces con fotografías familiares. Ahora parece que sólo son portadoras de desesperación, preocupación y tristeza. Las lechuzas de_ El_ _Profeta_ llegan al mismo tiempo y Lily, como tantos otros, deposita los knuts en las pequeñas bolsitas que traen las aves. Cuando desenrolla el periódico y empieza a leer la portada no puede evitar soltar un grito ahogado.

"_MASACRE MORTÍFAGA_

_Después de __cinco días de inactividad los mortífagos han vuelto a atacar la población muggle. En esta ocasión el objetivo ha sido un albergue situado en el parque nacional de Snowdonia, en Gales. El albergue, lleno de niños muggle y sus profesores, fue reducido a la nada tras un rápido incendio. La Marca Tenebrosa fue divisada por los muggles que acudían a ayudar en las tareas de extinción. El recuento final de víctimas es de sesenta tres niños y diez adultos. El ministro ha emprendido una serie de…"_

Lily deja el periódico sobre la mesa e intenta tranquilizarse. Pero es tan difícil no ponerse a gritar allí mismo, tan difícil no llorar por las muertes de inocentes que llenan cada día los periódicos. ¿Qué tenían que ver esos niños con la maldita guerra que habían comenzado los mortífagos? ¿En qué variaba el resultado del conflicto asesinar a todos esos muggles inocentes? Lily no lo entiende, pero sabe que hay algo en su interior que la empuja a pedir justicia, justicia por todos aquellos que no pueden reclamarla, justicia por esos niños y por los padres que nunca los verán crecer. Las manos le tiemblan y decide que el resto del periódico deberá esperar hasta más tarde. Sólo lleva tres semanas en Hogwarts este curso, pero siente que ya no puede aguantar más. La foto del periódico, del albergue reducido a cenizas, llega de nuevo a su vista y siente que los ojos se le humedecen.

¿Es que acaso es la única a la que le afectan tanto esas noticias?

-Buenos días, Lily.

James Potter se sienta a su lado y la mira con una sonrisa grave en los labios. Lily levanta la mirada y por un momento se siente conectada con él, porque tiene el _Profeta _apretado fuertemente en una mano y al ver la portada del ejemplar que aún reposa sobre la mesa hace una mueca que a la pelirroja le parece de dolor. No está segura de cuándo ha pasado, pero en algún momento entre los "_Sal conmigo, Evans_" y los "_Soy el hombre de tus sueños, es inútil que lo niegues_" James Potter ha madurado. Y aunque buena parte del tiempo sigue siendo sólo un joven divertido y animado, Lily ve cómo pone más empeño que nunca en clase, cómo intenta animar los más pequeños cuando expresan sus miedos en la sala común o la forma en que la mira con auténtica preocupación en los ojos, como en este preciso instante. Por eso le sonríe y le contesta "_Buenos días, James_" mientras él ya tiene una tostada en la boca.

-¿No te dan ganas de salir de aquí y patearles el culo a toda esa escoria de mortífagos?

La voz de Sirius Black le llega desde arriba y descubre que ha leído la portada de su profeta por encima de su cabeza.

-Más cada día que pasa.

Lily se sorprende del tono seco y repentinamente grave de James, se sorprende y se preocupa y, de golpe y porrazo, se da cuenta de que no podría soportar que los mortífagos mataran a James. Por esto, y aunque nadie le ha preguntado a ella, Lily habla.

-Haré lo que sea para que termine esta maldita guerra. No me basta con que el ministro diga que están preparando nuevas medidas. Hay que luchar y acabar con toda esta locura. Esto tiene que acabar ya.

Y quizás es por la determinación pintada en sus ojos verdes, o porque todo el mundo sabe que Lily Evans cumple con su palabra, pero ni James ni Sirius creen que sean palabras vanas, dichas en un intento de aplacar la mala consciencia por no hacer nada.

-Lo haremos juntos.

James coloca su mano sobre la de Lily, y aunque la aspereza y calidez del contacto la aturden un poco, la chica puede ver la duda en los ojos marrones de James. Se siente incapaz de decir algo de lo que no se vaya a arrepentir después, por esto sencillamente asiente con la cabeza y abre la palma de la mano para entrelazar los dedos con los de él. La mano fuerte de Sirius la acaricia levemente en el hombro mientras se sienta a su otro lado. Sabe que él también estará allí.

Lily piensa que debe de ser por alguna broma del destino que esté allí, sentada con James Potter y Sirius Black, los que fueron los chicos engreídos del colegio, resueltos a luchar juntos en una guerra que no merecen. Y aunque esto le parezca aún más extraño, siente que este es su lugar, con la mano entrelazada a la de James y Sirius junto a ellos, en un vínculo que se ha formado sin pretenderlo.

Sabe que les esperan tiempos difíciles, pero si está con ellos quizás haya esperanza.

* * *

**Porque en algún momento Lily tuvo que darse cuenta de que quería a ese par de zoquetes. **

**Este fic participa en el reto "Hogwarts en la I Guerra" del foro _Weird Sisters_.**

**Ya lo sabéis, cualquier tipo de comentarios son bien recibidos dándole al _Go_.**

**Un beso enorme y gracias por llegar hasta aquí.**


End file.
